Never Again Antonio
by BellaMarie536
Summary: Marie is the personification of Oregon, nothing makes her unique beside's the fact she has memories of her past life. Antonio, The great Pirtae of Spain, not only betrayed her, raped her, and made her suffer, but also killed her. What Happens when he asks for another chance, But a cirten British man wants a turn with her?


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" " Hello nice to meet you, I'm Oregon. The thirty-third state. But please, call me Marie." I smiled brightly and held out my hand for a shake. It was the first time since the colonial days that states were requierd to attend a world meeting to meet the embig shot money makers/em. Ive never been one for formal wear. So I just came in my shorts and rain jacket./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" China was pretty cool, and I wouldn't mind partying with France or Prussia. And I would love to have Francis make me dinner! I mean, I'm Oregonian. You can't get more laid back and accepting than me right? emAccept all, love allem. That's my Moto... And emKeep Portland Weird/em but that's a personal one./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I wasen't always a state. I acctually used to be a human. I was a young girl named Sophia in London, back in the pirate days. I remember a lot about it too. Which I guess makes me diffrent from the other states, I remember my past life more than my earlier days being the Oregon Territory. My fuzzy, brown, messy short hair and obsane large glasses make me diffent from my two sisiters, California and Washington.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Cali has sunkissed skin and a flat stomach (and chest) and is always cheerful and bright. Shes Alfreds favirote. Next to of course. Washington is very intellegent and sweet. But she has Blonde hair and blue eyes, also a flat stomache. Me, I'm the middle child. I'm fairly short and have a rather... embig girl embody. I'm not fat, just a bit... Curvy. Both my sisters are better at everything than me. I can't sing like Cali, I'm not a tourist attractor like Washington... I'm just a hunk of land with no potential or talent... All I got compared to them is my giant fucking boobs. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I walk out of the room and into the lobby of Las Vegas's very own MGM. It's awlays hot here, I don't understand how Nana (Navada) stands it. I mean im always raining (crying) and when I am warm I usually feel really good but kinda stressed too. I sigh and sit down on a bench, taking off my jacket revealing my numerous small, fait scars. My massive wildfires and floodings ofent leave alot of damage on me, tough they usually take the form of a pimple or a cut.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" It's weird though, I have a scar on my left arm that I don't remember. It's rather deep and stings when I'm around... him. Idaho. I know it's weird, but I can't help it. He really understands me, really gets me. I know it's only because we used to part of the same territory, but... I can't really put a finger on it. I love him. I really, emreallyem do. But whenever im around him and start flirting, I feel a ping of guilt in my chest and the scar seems to burn. Like Ive done something wrong... Or something...Guilty? Is that the word? I try not to let it bug me much, but it always seems to wiggle it's way into my brain, onto my train of consistant thoughts. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I look around the dazzling Cosino and watch the states and coutires passing by. I get a small wave from some of them, but tohers just ignore me. In the old days when I was younger, I was an amazing state that welcomed all people from all parts of the world, but now, I'm just boring. No friends, no life... Sad thing is im even one of the youngest states here! So they all think im emimmature emor emchildish/em. Please, I have more bookstores andlarge industries on the west coast then you ever will./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I guess that's one of the most negitive things about me... I'll smile at your face and completley judge you in my mind. It's not that I purposly do it, it really comes from my old bad habits from the emOregon Trail emdays. Back when anyone and everyone just waltzed right on in./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I feel the bench shift slightly. I glance over and see Southern Italy. I like him. He's pretty chill. Unless you piss him off. I don't feel the need to run away when I'm near him, so that must be a good thing right? Prussia said he's pretty rude, but then again, when you've been around as long as he has and seen as much as he has and learned the things he has, you can't blame the guy.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Hi there." I say holding out my hand for a shake. Might as well make another ally for myself right? "I'm Oregon who're you?" A sudden ping in my chest rang as he look me in the eyes. His eyes...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Thoseem eyes...em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Brownem... emGreenem.../em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Red puffyem... em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Cryingem...em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Sobbing...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Screaming...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Blaming...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em Me.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"embr em Southern Italy was- "Hey, I'm Romano." He gabbed my hand and shook it firmly. I countiued to look at him in disbelief. Alfred said we're not allowed to tell about our past lives. But... I knew this boy. I knew him. He was like a brother. I let go of his hand and continued to stare at him. "W-what is it stupid ragazza?" He crooked a brow at me./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I shook my head and smiled at him. "N-nothing! You just look... really... emreallyem... familiar." I gripped my raincoat in my hands and tried not to scream the truth. He won't remember me. After all that of course he wouldn't. I was nothing more than another one of his bosses little... toys. But I don't mind that I was. After all, this boy's boss was so... amazing. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" A strong jaw...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Amazing skin...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Smooth, silky hair...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Strong hands...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Strong arms...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Holding...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Kissing...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Loving...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em Me.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"embr em How I'd give anything to have him hold me again. But I know that would be like drinking my own poison. I can't so what he want's. I was never enough for him. I should've known better. I really should've. He's a emPIRATE. /emA filthy scum who kill those unnessisary to him. But... Those words... Those sweet husky words whisperd in my ear... Ugh. I emHAVE /emto forget. No matter what he said theye were all nothing but lies! All, all, all, all, alllllll lies!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Why would he have wanted me... a GIRL on his ship of all people? I used to think he really did love me. Sweeping, cleaning, cooking... I did all the normal thinngs a girl did, but on a ship. He'd randomly pick me up, twirl me around. He'd kiss my neck, my nose my ear. He'd cuddle me and put me to sleep... He'd promise me a future of peace and prosparinty... And all i got was one of loss and heartbreak and... death.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" em I cried when I saw the truth. The reason I was no longer allowed to see him at nighttime. He's lust filled eyes no longer looked for me. They looked for, her. Bell. Bell, the girl who could really please him. The girl who could love him and treat him right... And I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. So I just sobbed.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em I never left him. It was every night he had her with him. I was no longer the only girl on bored. Everyone gave her the attention. I didn't mind it at first, until I became nothing but garbage to them. Eventually Romano's boss, and even him, stopped showing me affection. And I stopped cooking... and cleaning... and sweeping. When the damned pirate asked why, I looked him square in the face, even told him off. When we reached land, He asked me why I had come along. I was at my wit's end. I went so far as to tell him off again... Only to be dragged away to his room. em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em And taken away forcefully.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. My clothes were gone. My shoes dissappeared. My money... My everything was taken away by that man. That crule man. All that was left was his Scarlett read hat... and a shatterd mirror. I sobbed and sobbed evern more. em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" emThat's when he came along... The british man my hand was promised to. He swept me away that horrid morning. He said he loved me more than that damned pirate ever would (not that he wasen't a pirate himself). I shook my head and cried harder, covering my ears. No. No more love no more pain, no more affection! Just let me be. All I knew after that is I wanted but one thing... Revenge.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em~em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Romano was about to speak when a voice called to him. We both turned our heads to look at the owner of the voice... I swear my heart stopped and my body froze. That man was...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Lovi!~" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Basturdo don't touch me!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Awww but Lov-" His eyes met mine. Those eyes... those startling green eyes that betrayed me... The ones who called my name, made me weep, and made me smile... those god damn eyes that I can't help but love... and be terriffied of.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "So-Sohia?" He stared at me. His eyes wide, his arms to the side releasing the confused italian. My palms sweaty, my stomache chunning, a knot in my throat, my tears threatening to spill. He's reaching for me. I stared at him, my eyes scared, my heart pounding.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The word's I want to tell him. The things I wanna scream the thing I wanna do to that man. If the chance comes, blame me not for his death. His throat will be slit, his head cracked open, and hanging by his toes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em I smirked and laughed like a mad man. I'm not a toy... So why did he think I was one? I went from creeping to stealing to sailing the deep vast oceans with a mask over my eyes and a wrap around my chest. The british man always had my back. And I always had his. With his help... I managed to capture that blood-thirsty monster. And his companions.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em I remember every detail of their pain. We kicked them and beat them. My men pissed on them, made them cry and suffer. And by them I mean mostly him. Prussia and France? They merely got heat stroke, being tied to stands. Some how... He broke free, and almost fought me to the death until... my mask slipped. em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em~em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Before his strong hands reach me, strong, familiar arms wrap around me. A sweet sent of mint, old books and tea wash over me, a hand covering my eyes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I'm sorry emAnthonyem. But Marie and myself were just leaving." The relieveing british tone rolled off his tounge. I trembled and nodded. Looking away, though the hand still blocked my vision. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "S-Sohi-" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "SHUT UP!" Removing Arthers hand. I gave Antonio a hard look. My eyes raging full of hatred. "I'M NOT SOPHIA. I'M NOT. NOT AFTER YOU KILLED ME. I'M MARIE. MARIE JONES. THE PERSONIFICATION OF OREGON." He blinked slowly and looked as if he would cry.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Soph-"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "SHUT UP!" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "B-but-" Arthur thurned me towards him. My face buried in his chest. I could feel his heart beating and hear it. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "We're leaving. This meeting will last five days. If you wish to speaqk to Marie you will speak to me to have a message dilverd." He guieded me away. I looked down as Arthur took my coat and slung it over his shoulder. He gave a sigh and looked down at me. "Are you okay love?" I shook my head.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""N-No..." Tears started to roll down my cheeks. *He held me closer, his arm draped over y shoulders. "C-can I stay with you tonight Arthur?" I felt him nod and kiss my head. I remember everything now... How I died... p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"bASTURD LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU PROUD OF YOURSELF YET?"em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!"em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"DON'T SAY YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU NEVER DID!"em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI swung my sword for his head. Only to hear a gunshot go off.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe next thing I knew, i was on Alfreds back, being carried away to heal the wounds on my new, small, frail, body.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em~em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"emDon't say you haven't done wrong basturd..."/p 


End file.
